


Going to Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Series: The Great Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou Hinata is going to Hogwarts! He's going to learn magic, play Quidditch, serve detentions because he forgets about his homework - but that's in the next story! For now, he's just got to worry about not dying when he runs right into Tobio Kageyama on Platform 9 3/4, and where the hell he's gonna sit on the packed train ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ.
> 
> As Hogwarts is canonically located in Scotland, and all students that attend are primarily European, I've changed some things accordingly; the characters refer to each other by first name, as is custom in Western society. Whether they are European or Eurasian is completely up to you. However, they do live in Europe to attend Hogwarts (although I think it has been stated there are a few overseas students) and they all speak English. 
> 
> Depending on feedback, I'll probably cover the whole of their seven years at Hogwarts. 
> 
> Also I couldn't figure out a title so I just snatched up the first line of the story. :P

Going to Hogwarts! Going to Hogwarts!

Shouyou skipped across the platform as best as he could without hitting anyone, dragging his heavy trunk along behind him. Finally, _finally_ , he was old enough to go to Hogwarts. He’d dreamed of that place for so long. Dreamed of learning magic instead of letting out random bursts of it whenever his emotions got a little wild.

“Mum!” wailed Natsu, as she and their mother followed along behind Shouyou. “I wanna go to Hogwarts too!”

“You’re not old enough yet, dear,” said their mother patiently. “When you’re older, you’ll get to go to Hogwarts as well.”

“But Sho gets to go!”

“That’s because Shouyou is already eleven years old.”

“’s not fair!”

Shouyou grinned at Natsu over his shoulder. “Is so, because I’m older!”

Natsu puffed her cheeks out in anger. “When I get to Hogwarts, I’m gonna be better than you!” As if she thought she was adding insult to injury, she stuck her tongue out.

“Yeah, but first you have to grow up before you can do that,” said Shouyou. “And then I’ll be –”

But he’d been too focused on teasing Natsu to properly pay attention where he was going; Shouyou ran headlong into someone in front of him, and saw the person stumble back, arms windmilling to keep himself upright.

“I’m so sorry!” said Shouyou. He heard his mother cry out a reprimand, but he didn’t pay attention to her. “I didn’t mean to – I –”

The words died in his throat as the boy shot him the most terrifying glare Shouyou had ever seen. The boy was tall, very tall, and had straight black hair with a fringe that ran down past his eyebrows. He also had the most piercing blue eyes that seemed to glare right through Shouyou as if he was trying to wipe out Shouyou’s very existence with just a look.

“Watch where you’re going,” the boy mumbled, his softer voice at odds with his terrifying face. Grabbing his trunk, he heaved it onto the train and disappeared from sight.

“Shouyou!” his mother said sharply. “You need to be more careful!”

The train whistled warningly. Shouyou looked up at the clock; he had two minutes to get onto the train before the door shut and it set off. Suddenly, the whole station was in an uproar with parents hugging and kissing their children goodbye before they jumped onto the train.

“Quick!” said his mother. She released Natsu’s hand, forbidding her from leaving that spot, and grabbed Shouyou’s trunk. “Get on the train before it leaves. Did you remember your money for the food trolley?” she asked, once she and Shouyou heaved the trunk onto the train.

“It’s in my pocket.” Hinata grabbed his pants and shook them so his mother heard the rattling of coins inside.

“Don’t forget to write to me every week!”

“I won’t forget, Mum.”

His mother moved back, recapturing Natsu’s hand.

“Be a good boy,” said his mother. “I don’t want to hear anything about you getting in any kind of trouble, you hear?”

“I won’t get in trouble, I promise!” Why would he want to get in trouble when he was going to Hogwarts? It was Hogwarts, after all!

The train whistled again and at once, the doors slid closed. Shouyou stepped back, getting out of the way. As the train started to move, he waved to his mother and Natsu, who returned the gesture tearfully. He stayed where he was until the train rounded a corner and he could no longer see the station. There was an ache in his chest, a mixture of elation and fear. He could hardly believe that he was finally on his way to Hogwarts after so long dreaming about it.

With that, his only problem left was to find a suitable compartment to settle down in for the next few hours. That proved to be way more difficult than he’d expected; as he walked up and down the length of the train, he saw that many of the compartments were already full. The ones with a spare seat were occupied by older students and Shouyou felt too nervous to go in and ask if he could sit down. What if they laughed at him?

But then, right at the very back of the train near the toilets, he spotted it. At first he presumed it empty. Beaming, he slid the door open and went to step inside but –

Oh no. The boy from earlier was sitting in there. He turned to face Shouyou the moment the door opened, and then he was scowling again.

“Uh … um …” Shouyou had a mind to apologise and step back out, maybe sit in the hall for a little while and hope someone took pity on him and invited him to their compartment. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind. No, he needed a place to sit and this was the only place that was empty. “Do you mind if I sit in here with you? Everywhere else is full.”

The boy blinked at him, and the scowl slid straight off his face and was replaced by a look of astonishment. “You want to sit in here with me?” he asked, as if the mere thought was unthinkable.

 _I don’t have much of a choice_. Shouyou steeled himself. “Yes.”

“Fine, whatever.” The boy huffed, turning his attention back to the window.

How rude can this guy get? Shouyou rolled his eyes and attempted to heft his trunk onto the overhead compartment, but realised too late that it was well beyond his reach.

“Um,” he said, “could you help me get this up there? I’m too short.”

The boy sighed like he was being heavily put-upon. However, he stood up, took the trunk from Shouyou and lifted it up into the overhead compartment easily.

“Thank you,” said Shouyou. He wiped his trembling hands over his thighs as he sat down. The silence between the two became awkward and strained. “I’m Shouyou Hinata.”

The boy’s eyes flitted to Shouyou, then away. “Tobio Kageyama.”

Shouyou grinned, tilting his head. “Nice to meet you, Tobio! Sorry for running into you earlier.”

“Oh, um … it’s fine, I guess,” Tobio mumbled awkwardly. He only held Shouyou’s gaze for a few seconds at a time, his cheeks turning pink.

“Are you a first year as well?”

“I am, yes.”

“Ooh! Do you know which House you’ll be sorted into?” Shouyou leaned forward excitedly. He’d been thinking about his all summer long. Actually no, more like his whole life! “My mum was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Hufflepuff.”

Tobio frowned at Shouyou like he was stupid. “House?”

“Oh …” Shouyou sat back, feeling a bit deflated. “Don’t you know what House you’ll be in?”

“No, I mean … What’s a House? Why are we getting sorted?”

“Oh! Are you a Muggleborn then?”

“My parents aren’t magical, if that’s what you mean.”

“Right, that’s what Muggleborn means. Muggles are people without magic. Anyway. My parents told me that when we reach Hogwarts, us first years will all be sorted into Houses. There’s Gryffindor, for the brave; Ravenclaw for the smart; Hufflepuff for the loyal; and Slytherin for the ambitious.” Shouyou beamed. “I’m hoping I’ll be in Gryffindor!”

“I don’t … know which one I want to be in.” Tobio bit his lip and lowered his gaze, as if he were ashamed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s alright! That’s what the Sorting Hat is for. It apparently can see into your mind, and it’ll choose what House you should be in.”

“There’s no quiz?” Tobio asked hopefully. “I suck at quizzes.”

“Me too. But nope, no quiz!” Shouyou gasped as the train rattled forcefully on one of the turns, the whistle blaring.

Tobio’s shoulders dropped, and he seemed to curl in on himself in relief. Having come from a magical family that answered all of his questions and concerns with open honesty, Shouyou had never considered what it must be like for people who didn’t have that; people who were stepping into this world for the first time and knew next to nothing.

“W-what House d’you want to be in?” asked Tobio, his voice barely more than a whisper.

He looked out of his element when he asked questions, as if he wasn’t used to making conversation with anyone. Regardless, Shouyou appreciated the attempt.

“I wanna be in Gryffindor!” he said eagerly. “Some people say that’s the best House, because it’s for brave people and stuff. I can totally be brave!” He puffed out his chest, trying to make himself bigger, more intimidating. When Tobio cocked an eyebrow, Shouyou dropped the act. No, he knew he could never be intimidating. “But just being sorted at all is enough for me.”

“Are there people who aren’t sorted at all?” Tobio frowned. “But why would they get accepted into Hogwarts if they won’t get sorted? What’s the point?”

Shouyou tried his best to explain, which took a while; he ended up pausing to go and buy food from the trolley pushed by an old, friendly woman. When he asked Tobio if he was getting anything, Tobio mumbled that he didn’t have any money on him (aside from Muggle money, which was useless here), and Shouyou decided to share his own.

They were only halfway through the food by the time darkness started to sweep in on them, and the lights on the train flickered on. The door to their compartment slid open and a young, blond girl poked her head in, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

“Uh, um, I was, uh …” She trailed off, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She swallowed. “I’m Hitoka Yachi, and a few older students told me to come tell you guys that you – you have to change into your school uniforms! We’re … almost at Hogwarts!”

In her fear, her voice was barely more than a squeak. She bowed to Shouyou and Tobio and, before either of them could think to reply, she ran away, the door slamming shut behind her.

“Well that was … odd,” said Shouyou.

Tobio hummed. “Yeah. But we should get changed into our uniforms anyway. She could be right; we must be getting close by now.”

They stood up to grab their uniforms from their trunks – Tobio had to fetch Shouyou’s trunk again, and then heft it back up when they were done – and changed in silence, keeping their backs to each other. Shouyou’s uniform felt stiff and crisp due to its newness, but he was certain that after a couple of washes, it’d fit perfectly.

He glanced at the window, and gasped. “Tobio, look! I can see Hogwarts from here!”

Indeed he could; with its millions of lights, Hogwarts stood out in the darkness like a sore thumb. A giant castle that Shouyou had only ever seen before in books. His heart thumped against his ribcage. He desperately wanted to get there already, to see what the castle really looked like up close with his own two eyes.

Tobio almost threw himself into the window, eager to catch a glimpse. “It’s a castle?” He gaped.

“Yeah! What did you think it was gonna be?”

“I – I dunno, but definitely not a castle. That’s where we’re gonna _live_?”

“You bet!” Shouyou grinned. “We’re gonna learn heaps of magic. I still can’t believe it.”

“Me either.”

Tobio and Shouyou shared excited grins and waited, impatiently, for the train to pull into the station.

*

After a nerve-wracking ride across the lake, Shouyou and Tobio were packed with dozens of other first years between two long tables in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted.

Why did Shouyou have to be cursed with a last name that began with a letter almost in the middle of the alphabet? He wanted to get sorted now. But at least fifteen new students with names had to go first. By the time Professor Takeda had reached the letter ‘h,’ Shouyou was bouncing on his toes.

“Hinata Shouyou,” called Takeda finally.

Heart in his throat, Shouyou approached the stool where the Sorting Hat sat. His hands trembled as he jammed it onto his head and sat down.

“Hmm, very interesting,” said the Sorting Hat immediately. “You’ve got plenty of courage and daring, not to mention the drive to work hard. Your loyalty is also very outstanding. The one area in which you sorely lack is academic.”

Shouyou blushed. He wasn’t that bad at schoolwork, surely?

“I am not calling you an idiot, no.” The Sorting Hat chuckled. “In fact, in certain aspects, you have already proven yourself to be quite smart indeed. However, the question is where to put you. I can see that you would excel in two Houses.”

The Sorting Hat paused momentarily.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” it cried suddenly.

The Hufflepuff table burst into cheers, leaping to their feet. Relieved that he’d been sorted, Shouyou mentally thanked the hat and took it off, taking care to set it down properly on the stool before he raced off to join his fellow Hufflepuffs. Now all that was left was to see which House Tobio got sorted into.

When it finally got to Tobio’s turn, Shouyou could see clearly just how nervous he was; his face was red, he was trembling, and he looked as if he were being sent to the gallows. Shouyou didn’t know how long it took the hat to sort him, but from an outsider’s perspective, it took the hat twice as long to sort Tobio.

Then, finally, the Sorting Hat shouted, “HUFFLEPUFF!” and Tobio, breathing a sigh of relief, took the hat off and ran to join Shouyou.

“I’m glad I never have to do that again,” Shouyou said as Tobio plonked himself down on the bench.

“Me too,” Tobio replied fervently.

Listening sporadically, Shouyou heard a “Tsukishima Kei” get sorted into Ravenclaw, Yachi Hitoka become another Hufflepuff, and a Yamaguchi Tadashi also became a Ravenclaw. The sorting was done.

Headmaster Ukai stood up. “Let the feast begin!” he said.

Shouyou and Tobio immediately gorged themselves on the food that appeared on the plates out of nowhere, until they were fit to burst.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're gonna comment dissing my decision to place Tobio and Shouyou in Hufflepuff, please consider the fact that Hufflepuff is not a bad House and that they fit the bill; hardworking, loyal, kindness (found more in Shouyou in Tobio), and patience (only in certain aspects). 
> 
> Tobio may be a genius when it comes to volleyball in canon, but he's nowhere near smart enough in other areas to warrant being placed in Ravenclaw. Also, Shouyou is brave but he's way more hardworking.


End file.
